Some cancers may have very limited treatment options, particularly when the cancer becomes metastatic and unresectable. Despite advances in treatments such as, for example, surgery, chemotherapy, and radiation therapy, the prognosis for many cancers, such as, for example, pancreatic, colorectal, lung, endometrial, ovarian, and prostate cancers, may be poor. Accordingly, there exists an unmet need for additional treatments for cancer.